


The Memories of You are Haunting

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck, Sleepy Cuddles, a hell of a lot of it, davekat - Freeform, fucking tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat missed him more than he thought was possible. The only problem was, he wasn’t gone. Only his memories weren’t accessible.





	The Memories of You are Haunting

Karkat had known something was wrong from the moment he hugged Dave after the final battle. 

He was shaken, giving short replies, and wanting nothing more than to hug Karkat for as long as possible. He only said he wasn't feeling well, and Karkat assumed it was finally hitting him that he decapitated his ecto-brother.

It was fine for awhile, they successfully made it to the new world, repopulate the new planet, and Dave time traveled all of the remaining players into the future. 

But a few days after they build their homes, Dave got sick. Karkat stayed with him the entire time, making sure he wasn't alone. Everyday he got worse, Rose knew it, for she was around 90% of the time, as well as Kanaya. Slowly, Dave started to sleep more, being awake for barely an hour a day. 

Karkat was worried, extraordinary so. He never left Dave’s and his own block, always making sure he was their invade he woke up. And when he did, he would cry, planting soft kisses on Dave's face, and mumbling soft 'I love you's. Dave would mumble what Karkat hoped was a 'I love you', barley having the energy to reach for one of Karkats hands. Karkat was worried, it was like his boyfriend/matesprit was dying, and they didn't know wether or not that was the case.

And then it happened. One morning Dave woke up, seeming fully healthy. He turned and saw Karkat, sitting up straight and wearing the most confused expression on his face. He stared blankly at Karkat, and Karkat smiled widely.

He lunged at Dave, wrapping his arms arms around him, letting tears fall down his face. Dave didn't return the hug, just sat there stiffly. After a moment Karkat pulled away, starring at Dave confusedly, but proceeding in interacting with him.

"Are you feeling okay? I didn't think you'd have the strength to sit up yet. Rose is going to be fucking ecstatic to know that you are okay, I mean hell, everyone is." He says finding it hard to talk after barely saying anything to anyone in over 3 weeks. 

He continues to stare at Karkat with a confused expression, his mouth slightly opens, looking for words. And then he asks the one question that Karkat never thought could hurt him so bad. 

"Who are you?"

The rest was a blur. Rose came, as well as Kanaya. Rose spent some time with Dave, trying to figure out what he knew, and what he didn't. During this time, Kanaya stayed with Karkat, putting on a movie in attempt to distract him. It didn't work.  
The only thing he could think of was those words. One question continued to linger in his head, one that took over the rational part of his brain.  
How much had he forgotten?

•^•^•

Months went by, and things didn't get any better.  
Dave still didn't remember shit. Or to be exact, he didn't remember anything that happened in the game, aka a huge chunk in his life. 

Rose came by twice a week. Her and Kanaya were both working hard to figure out how this happened, and Rose was using methods to try to trigger some memories. But as the time went by, there was no progress. 

Karkat barely left his house. For whatever reason, Dave had insisted on living with him. Karkat suspected that Dave knew that they were more than friends, but Dave never brought it up. They hung out, it was awkward, and Karkat often blanked out while watching shitty movies, but all in all, Dave was still the same, but he was the Dave before sburb.

As expected, he mostly hung out with the people he remembered, but he made a huge effort to spend time with Karkat, which he appreciated, as much as it hurt Karkat to know he may never remember their time together.

And yet the days continued, and each day Karkat dreaded what was waiting for him outside his respiteblock. Wether it was Kanaya trying to see if he was okay, or John constantly talking about the game, he found himself hardly leaving his room. Often he found it hard to eat, feeling sick as soon as he set his eyes on anything in the kitchen cupboards. So, he didn't leave to get food often, and even if he was able to eat, Dave tended to bring him food that either himself or Rose made. He found it easier to eat the food that Dave brought him, even if it was human food.

Dave had taken up cooking to pass the time, and because of that the house always smelt amazing. It made Karkat almost want to leave his room more often. It was cute seeing Dave come to him so enthusiastically about something new he had made. At first it had worried Karkat to be eating something Dave made due to him stating that he could not cook for shit on the meteor. But Dave and Rose spent more time together now, and that made for Rose teaching Dave about cooking.

They usually had visitors ever day, but Karkat made a note to make sure he was in his room during those times. Though, most of the time it was John checking in on Dave briefly, then going to Karkats room to hang out with him for an hour or two. They usually sat on his bed, and John would bring movies to watch. They would fight about how good or bad an actor was, but there would never be a clear winner. It was nice to hang out with him though, much as Karkat hated to admit.

In the night time, Karkat spent his time watching movies by himself, staying up to unreasonable hours. When he finally would decide to go to bed, he would lay in the darkness, letting himself drift, enjoying the relaxing silence. As he let his mind wander, it would always go back to the same thing, something that would haunt him when his thinkpan had nothing better to think about. That thing was Dave's only memory from the game.

When Dave had been faced with the question of if he remembered anything from the game, he replied with an uncertain yes. He refused to tell anyone what the memory was, all anyone knew was it had to do with Karkat. As expected, everyone had their own ideas of what it could be, but Karkat could only imagine.

Dave and Karkat spent all their time together on the meteor, that's how they started dating. The first year they had fought over stupid shit, but still enjoyed each other's company. Of course Karkat regretted a lot of the things he did on the meteor, he fucking loathed his past self. He can only hope that Dave remember is a time where he isn't being a complete asshole.

But one can only wonder.

•^•^•^

The wind blows Karkat’s hair softly as himself and Dave walk down the street to the nearest park. Dave walks ahead, looking for things to take pictures of as Karkat walks behind him, freezing his ass off. The only reason why he had agreed to join Dave was because he hadn't left the house in over a week, and he knew that Dave knew this as well, so he decided to join him in hopes to ease his pestering about it.

“How long is your insufferable ass planning to be at this repulsive park?” Karkat asks, walking ahead of Dave who is kneeling to take of photo of birds. 

“When it’s too dark to take any nice photos.” He answers, picking himself up off the ground, and walking to catch up with Karkat. “You’re in luck, the suns going to set in a good half hour.”

Karkat rolls his eyes, “Right, I think it’s a little too late for my luck to turn around Strider.” He says kicking a stray pine cone. 

“Cheer up Karkat, everyone’s enjoying the new session as far as I can tell. Nothing else can really go wrong.” Dave’s says, and much to Karkats dismay, ruffles his hair before speed walking to the entrance of the park. 

Karkat grumbles, shoving his hands in his oversized sweaters pockets. “At least try to not take for fucking ever, ‘master of time’” He says almost in a false mocking way. “I never signed up for freezing my ass off.” 

“Cool it, I’ll take no more than half an hour. I’ll even take you to get a coffee from the cafe across the street.” He says ignoring the part about him being a master of time, and instead points to a warmly lit cafe, it’s open sign shining brightly in the dim light. “Deal?” He asks turning back to look at him.

“Deal” Karkat replies trying his hardest not to shiver. He pulls his hood over his head, head into a bench to sit down. He was tired, exhausted if he was being honest with himself. But that was expected when not getting as much sleep as needed.

He watched Dave from afar, seeing him kneel down, trying to get good angles of whatever the fuck he thought would look nice in a photo. Karkat remembered him taking photos of pointless shit on the meteor, a few had been of Karkat himself. Dave insisted to keep them when Karkat tried to convince him not to.

Dave had been set on taking photos of Karkat while he wasn’t aware of it. It had made for a fun game, and Dave often managed to catch ‘adorable shots’ as he once called them when he had confessed his reasoning for the photos to his boyfriend/matesprite.  
The reason being, he wanted them in case he lost Karkat. The funny part is, in a way, Karkat had lost Dave.

“-Let’s go Kat, or the beverage is on you. You’ve been spaced out for the last 5 minutes.” Dave says, and Karkat flinched, realizing that Dave was standing right in front of him. Shit, had he seriously zoned out that long? 

He began to nod, clearing his head and pulling himself up off the bench. Dave begins to walk, letting his camera hang around his neck as Karkat matches his pace. Dave glances over at him, studying his face, and the bags under his eyes. He knew this was probably his fault, but he didn’t know what he could do about it.

Dave knew he felt something for Karkat, deep down he knew that they had something, their relationship being more complex. But how was he suppose to act on that? Karkat could reject him, probably thinking that Dave was joking. Despite forgetting the game that changed all their lives, Dave knew Karkat, he knew Karkat deep down more than anyone that finished the game. He knew they were more, and that’s why he insisted on being around him all the time.

“You want to watch a movie when we get back? I’ll let you pick.” Daves says, his hand reaching out to pull open the cafe door. He pulls it all the way open, and holds it, letting Karkat go first. He seems to be thinking through his answer, walking inside and letting Dave shut the door behind them.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He answers, not thinking through that decision.

Dave nods, walking with him to the currently empty paying line. “Alright, Cool.” He says, and they both begin to look through the drink menu. Now that Karkat was thinking about it, he didn’t feel like he could drink some fancy latte. He felt sick with himself for agreeing to watch a movie with Dave, even though he knew nothing bad would come of it.

“You ready to order? Cause I’ve got mine picked out.” Dave says turning to look at Karkat, and he nods, quickly skimming through and finding something that didn’t sound gross. He decides on one quickly as Dave tells the woman at the counter what he wants, and once Dave is done, Karkat tells the woman what hes ordering. They then step out of line, and wait.

Dave is the first to break the silence. “So, do you have any movies in mind? I know quite a few new ones have come out in the last little bit, but you never leave the house so I doubt you’ve watched them. I can probably pull them up on the tv.” He offers, and Karkat tries not to think about the whole ‘you never leave the house’ thing, instead replying to his question.

“I don’t fucking know Strider. I’ll have to look at the movies I have around the house. I hardly trust you when picking movies, and I doubt any of the new ones are any good.” He replies stiffly, because yeah, he really likes the movies he has. Even if he spent the whole meteor rewatching them all. There actually is a chance Dave could remember something from them, and that hope will keep Karkat picking from his movie collection.

“Here is your Mocha and blended Chai.” The barista speaks up, holding out the drinks. The two of them take their drinks, and thank her, heading out the shop door.

“I cannot believe you bought a blended fucking chai. I’m freezing my ass off over here, but look at Mr. Cool Kid buying a blended drink.” Dave just laughs, taking a sip through the straw. Karkat grumbles something else, holding his own drink in two hands. It’s far too hot to drink yet, but even if it wasn’t too hot, he’d not sure he’d actually be able to drink it. 

Karkat frowns, looking around for something else to set his attention on. As he looks through the dark sky, he feels a hand tangle with his own, and he turns, slightly startled, to see Dave walking as if everything his normal. He turns his head to look down at Karkat, studying his face for a moment.

“S’this cool?” He asks, diverting his full attention to Karkat. And after a moment of uncertain staring, Karkat nods a bit numbly, and Dave thinks Karkat might be shaking. So Dave gives his hand a small squeeze, and rubs his thumb against the back of Karkat’s hand reassuringly. 

After that, they walk home in silence, Karkat’s mind confused and wanting to know why Dave was willing to hold his hand. Why Dave had wanted to live with him when he could have lived with John, the boy Dave actually remembered pestering before the game. Why Dave insisted on spending time with him when he could hang out with Rose, the person who he remembered as well, and was formally introduced to him as his sister. Why Dave cares enough to notice his habits of not leaving his room, let alone the house. Why Dave would bring him food to eat, and ask if he was doing okay, even though Karkat didn’t tell him shit all, he kept coming back, and would never give up.

Karkat wanted to know what memory Dave had of him, wether it was good or bad. He couldn’t take not knowing any longer, because what the fuck kind of memory would make Dave care about Karkat the way he did on the meteor, just not romantic this time. 

So he turned to him, stopping in the middle of the side walk, and turned Dave so they were staring at each other. Dave looks shaken for a moment, before his face goes back to its normal stoic expression. He doesn’t even have time to question what Karkat wants before he is talking, but in all honesty, it’s more of a yell.

“David Fucking Strider, what the actual hell. You have a hell of a lot explaining to do, because this,” he points to their intertwined hands, “is not fucking okay unless you are willing to explain yourself! What in Alternia made you live with me? Why do you spend your time with me when you could be hanging out with literally anyone else!? I don’t fucking understand why you can’t tell us what you remember. We deserve to know, fuck it, I deserve to know! So please, for the love of god, enlighten me on why the hell you decided that being around me was a good idea.” He could have approached that a bit better, but it was done know. He was in tears, and looked angry as all hell. But truthfully, Dave thought he was just confused and upset, which in all honesty, he’s not used to seeing Karkat like.

“Karks, it’s not that simple...” he says, sounding uncertain himself.

“Fuck you! It is simple you lying asshole! It’s a fucking memory you asswipe!” He says, tears streaming down his face. And yeah, he felt like shit. All the emotions he had bottled up since the ending of the game was now all coming out, and he didn’t know how much crying he was willing to do, but he wasn’t really in control of that. 

“Please, lets go home, you can sleep for the night, and I’ll tell you once you’ve gotten enough rest.” He says, well aware of just how bad the bags under his eyes were getting. 

“No fucking way. You are going to tell me this now Strider!” He says, and yeah, now he looks angry.

Dave puts his hands on Karkats shoulders, looking at him with a soft expression. “Please KitKat, lets go home. I’ll tell you everything, I just need you to get some rest.” 

Karkat turns practically rock solid, his jaw drops, and he takes a moment trying to process this. Dave has never called Karkat ‘KitKat’ before. Only on the meteor. After he lost his memories, the nickname was never used, and Karkat didn’t think he remembered. 

“Please?” Dave says, one of his hands going to Karkat’s cheeks, and Karkat answers by nodding, looking numb. Dave takes hold of Karkat’s hand once again, letting the other one of his hands fall from Karkats cheek, and they set off, Dave leading a numb Karkat back to their house in silence.

 

•^•^•^

The room is dark, the husktop being the only source of light. It was like any other night on the meteor, cold and quiet, the only sound being the others breathing. 

Karkat curled into Dave’s bare chest, clothe-less bodies pressed together, both breathing heavily. Karkat sighed tiredly, pulling a blanket over himself and Dave, before resting his head against Dave’s shoulder. Being close to him was comforting, and made him feel like he wasn’t so much of a failure. And in this particular moment, he couldn’t even think of an insult for himself, because all he could think about was Dave, and how perfect he was, and everything he loved about him.

Dave pressed soft kisses on anywhere of Karkats head he could reach, whispering sweet nothings. And that was it, tears began to roll down Karkat’s face, and he attempted to hide the fact by hiding his face in Dave’s shoulder. Dave noticed right away, kissing around his ears, and on his temple. 

“Babe?” He asks, trying to make Karkat look him in the face, but to no avail. “KitKat its okay, tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help.” Dave says with a frown, running a hand through his boyfriend/matesprit’s hair.

“Talk to me Kat, I need to know your okay.” He gently rubbed circles in Karkat’s back, letting him silently cry into his shoulder. They stayed like that, eventually Dave didnt know if Karkat was still crying, but he didnt ask, knowing Karkat would say something when he was ready. And sure enough, he did. 

He pulled away enough to speak with out his voice being muffled, and Dave waited, continuing to rub his back without faltering.

“D-Dave-“ he hiccuped softly, despite his attempt to hold it back. “I f-fuck” 

“It’s okay KitKat, take your time. Can you look at me?” Dave was admittedly worried for his Karkat, wanting nothing more than to know what was wrong, if he had hurt him. 

He nodded, pulling away enough for Dave to see his tear streaked face. Dave ran the pad of his thumb down Karkat’s cheek lovingly, then wiped away his tears. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked quietly, one hand still rubbing his back.

“I-I nothings wrong... I just-“ He cuts himself off with another hiccup, looking down at his one hand that was playing with the hem of the blanket draped over them. 

Dave was a bit confused, “Then why are you crying? Talk to me please Kat.”

Karkat looked back up at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, I just... I fucking pity you so much I didn’t even think it was possible for me to care about someone so much. Your the best fucking think that’s happened to me in this gog forsaken game, and just... what if something happens to you? I can lose you.” Tears were falling down his cheeks again, and due to him laying on his side, they roll down the right side of his face, dampening the sheets.

“Karkat I love you, or pity you or whatever. I know what you mean, I care a fuck ton about you, but I’m god tier. I have a better chance of surviving than you do babe, I’m the one who should be worried. And I am not ready to lose you either. But we can’t do anything about it right now, we just have to wait to get off this meteor, beat the living shit outta some bad guys, and then we will create our new world and live happily ever after or some shit like that.” Fuck were his eyes watering? Yeah, he was definitely crying. “I promise I will never leave you, I know the end of our trip is coming real fucking soon, but as long as I’m alive, I will make sure you are okay, and no matter what, I will always love you Karkat.”

Karkat stared, eyes blurred from the tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to speak, but choked on his words, unable to make more than a mere sound. So instead, he kissed him, putting all the passion he could muster into it.

And Dave did the same, gently trailing his thumb along Karkat’s jaw gently. 

They fell asleep like that, kisses slowly getting more and more sloppy before they finally broke apart, mumbling words of affection to one another.

But before Karkat fell asleep, he whispered quietly, nuzzling Dave’s neck.

“Don’t ever forget about me...”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of changes in the next week or so with chapter names, and the name of this fanfic itself.
> 
> I will be hopefully posting once a week, probably on weekends!
> 
> Uh also I feel like the last line is really cheesy but fuck it


End file.
